Eurovision 1998
Currently working on 1998... This page will be ready towards the end of September. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. 'Malta - Chiara' 1. The One That I Love - Original English Version 2. The One That I Love - Extended Version (3.47) 3. The One That I Love - Unplugged Versoin 4. The One That I Love - Karaoke 5. The One That I Love - Instrumental 6. The One That I Love - Unplugged Instrumental 7. Lilek inħobb - Maltese Version Versions 1+3+4+5+6 on Single A (Catawiki ) Versions 1+3+4+5+6 also on Single B (Discogs ) Versions 1+3 also on Single C (Catawiki ) Version 2+3+4 on 12" (Podis 567 519-1) Version 1+7 on Album "Shades Of One" 'Netherlands - Edsilia' 1. Hemel & aarde - Original Dutch Version 2. Hemel & aarde - 2007 Version 3. Hemel & aarde - Dance Mix 4. Hemel & aarde - Instrumental 5. Walking On Water - English Version 6. Walking On Water - Album Version 7. Walking On Water - Dance Mix 8. Walking On Water - 1999 NY Remix Versions 1+4 on Single A (Discogs ) Versions 1+3+5+7 on Single B (Discogs ) Version 2 on 2007 Album "Meer dan ooit" (Discogs ) Version 6 on Album "Edsilia" (Discogs ) Version 8 on 1999 Single "Second Floor" (Discogs ) 'Croatia - Danijela' 1. Neka mi ne svane - Original Croatian Version 2. Neka mi ne svane - First Version 3. Neka mi ne svane - 2001 DJ Pucko Remix (4.55) (possibly unofficial?) 4. Neka mi ne svane - 2001 DJ Pucko Dance Remix (5.38) (possibly unofficial?) 5. Neka mi ne svane - Piano Instrumental 6. Despair - English Version Versions 1+5+6 on Single (Discogs ) Versions 2+6 on Album "To malo ljubavi" (Discogs ) Versions 3+4 - details wanted TELL THEM APART: Version 1 starts with full orchestra , Version 2 with synthesizer 'Belgium - Mélanie Cohl' 1. Dis oui - Original French Version 2. Dis oui - Alternate Version (2003?) 3. Dis oui - Instrumental Versions 1+3 on Single (Discogs ) Version 1 also on 1999 Album "Mes îles" Version 2 on 2003 Album "Le Meilleur de Mélanie Cohl" (Discogs ) UNVERIFIED VERSIONS - DETAILS WANTED: ''- Easy - Possible English Version (unreleased?)'' 'Germany - Guildo Horn & Die Orthopädischen Strümpfe' 1. Guildo hat Euch Lieb! - Original German Version 2. Guildo hat Euch Lieb! - Unplugged Version 3. Guildo hat Euch Lieb! - Club Mix 4. Guildo hat Euch Lieb! - Club Mix Radio Version I 5. Guildo hat Euch Lieb! - Club Mix Radio Version II Versions 1+3 on Single A (Discogs ) Version 1 also on Album "Danke! (Grand Prix Sonder-Edition)" (Discogs ) Version 2 on Single "Tanz den Horn!" Versions 1+4+5 on Single B (EMI Electrola CDP 519 945) 'Norway - Lars Fredriksen' 1. Alltid sommer - Original Norwegian Version 2. Alltid sommer - Instrumental 3. All I Ever Wanted (Was You) - English Version 4. All I Ever Wanted (Was You) - 1999 Version 5. All I Ever Wanted (Was You) - Remix Versions 2+3+5 on Single (Discogs ) Version 4 on 1999 Album "Pleased To Meet You" (Discogs ) TELL THEM APART: Version 4 has no echo on 'light' and 'night' on the line "Cause you're my guiding light, so lead me through the night". Notes: Version 1 was never released officially - Singles with Version 1 are FAKE. The Compilation "Melodi Grand Prix gjennom 50 år" contains Version 4. 'Ireland - Dawn Martin' 1. Is Always Over Now? - Original English Version 2. Is Always Over Now? - Karaoke Version Both Versions on Single 'Sweden - Jill Johnson' 1. Kärleken är - Original Swedish Version 2. Kärleken är - Instrumental Version 3. Eternal Love - English Version Versions 1+2 on Single A (Discogs ) Versions 1+3 on Single B Versions 1+3 also on Album "När hela världen ser på" (Discogs ) 'Cyprus - Mihalis Hatzigiannis' 1. Γένεσις - Original Greek Version 2. Genesis - English Version Both Versions on Single A (RateYourMusic ) Both Versions on Single B (RateYourMusic ) 'Portugal - Alma Lusa' 1. Se eu te pudesse abraçar - Original Portuguese Version On Single (Catawiki ) 'Estonia - Koit Toome' 1. Mere lapsed - Original Estonian Version 2. Mere lapsed - First Version 3. Mere lapsed - Seascape Edit 4. Mere lapsed - 2007 Version (4.40) 5. Children Of The Sea - English Version 6. Children Of The Sea - Seascape Edit 7. Children Of The Sea - Deep Blu Mix Versions 1+5+6+7 on Single (RateYourMusic ) Version 2 on Compilation "Eesti eurolaul '98" (RateYourMusic ) Version 2 also on 2000 Compilation "Kuumad Eesti üheksakümnendad 1" (Discogs ) Version 3 on 1998 Compilation "Eesti Superhitt: Hitt Megamix" (RateYourMusic ) Version 4 on 2007 Album "Allikas" (Discogs ) TELL THEM APART: Version 1 opens with piano (Eurovision orchestration), Version 2 opens with guitar (national final orchestration) (YouTube ) UNVERIFIED VERSIONS - DETAILS WANTED: "Children Of The Sea" English First Version (with guitar instrumentation similar to Version 2) 'Turkey - Tüzmen' 1. Unutamazsın - Original Turkish Version 2. Unutamazsın - Piano Instrumental 3. You Can Not Forget - English Version All Versions on Single (Catawiki ) Notes: Single cover lists a French title, however no French Version exists 'Finland - Edea' 1. Aava - Original Finnish Version 2. Aava - Illusion Rake Mix 3. Aava - Kajasto Mix All Versions on Single (Discogs) Version 1 also on Album "Edea" (reissue) (Discogs ) 'Spain - Mikel Herzog' 1. Qué voy a hacer sin ti - Original Spanish Version 2. Qué voy a hacer sin ti - Album Version (3.30) Version 1 on Single (Catawiki ) Both Versions on Album "Qué voy a hacer sin ti" (Catawiki ) 'Poland - Sixteen' 1. To takie proste - Original Polish Version 2. To takie proste - Karaoke 3. When Love Turns To Hate - English Version All Versions on Single (Catawiki ) Version 1 also on Album "Lawa" (1998 reissue) (RateYourMusic ) 'Slovenia - Vili Resnik' 1. Naj bogovi slišijo - Original Slovenian Version 2. Will The Gods Set Me Free - English Version 3. Ohne sie - German Version All Versions on Single 1 (Catawiki ) Also on Single 2 in gatefold packaging (RateYourMusic ) Versions 1+2 also on Album "Zadnji žigolo" 'FYR Macedonia - Vlado Janevski' 1. Не зори, зоро - Original Macedonian Version 2. Не зори, зоро - First Version 3. Somebody Stop The Dawn - English Version Versions 1+3 on Single A (RateYourMusic ) Versions 1+3 also on Single B (Discogs ) Version 2 on Compilation "Eurosong Skopje 98" TELL THEM APART: Version 2 is has slower orchestration, no bass guitar opening and fewer backing vocals. Notes: According to RateYourMusic, Single A also contains Version 2, however this is not true, and any Singles containing Version 2 are FAKE. The Version that appears on the Compilation "Skopje 2011" is Version 2. 'Greece - Thalassa' 1. Μια κρυφή ευαισθησία - Original Greek Version 2. Only To Be With You - English Version 3. Only To Be With You - Alternate Version (4.59) 4. Only To Be With You - Alternate Version (4.44) 5. Only To Be With You - Alternate Version Remix (3.02) 6. Only To Be With You - Alternate Version Extended Remix (4.33) Versions 1+2 on Single 1 Versions 1+3+6 on Single 2 Versions 4+5 shared online ca. 1998 by the composer Yannis Valvis Notes: Alternate Versions (2-6) possibly feature a different vocalist. Version 3 and 4 are similar, except that Version 3 includes wave sounds at the beginning and end of the track. Single 2 is a private pressing by composer Yannis Valvis. 'Slovakia - Katarína Hasprová' 1. Modlitba - Original Slovak Version 2. Modlitba 2009 - 2009 Version Version 1 on Single Version 1 also on EP "Katarína Hasprová" (Catawiki ) Version 2 on 2009 Album "Priznám sa..." (Discogs ) 'Romania - Mălina Olinescu' 1. Eu cred - Original Romanian Version 2. You Live - English Version Both Versions on Single (RateYourMusic ) 'Hungary - Charlie' 1. A holnap már nem lesz szomorú - Original Hungarian Version 2. Sadness Will Be Over Tomorrow - English Version Both Versions on Single (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on Album "Fűszer cseppenként" (Discogs ) 'France - Marie Line' 1. Où aller - Original French Version 2. Où aller - Instrumental Both Versions on Single 1 (Catawiki ) Version 1 also on Single 2 (Delabel DE 4336) 'Switzerland - Gunvor' 1. Lass ihn - Original German Version 2. Lass ihn - Piano Instrumental Both Versions on Single